Rapid
|weight = |debut = January 11, 2014|birthname = |Birth place = Kameoka, Kyoto, Japan}} is a professional wrestler who is currently working for Doutonbori Pro Wrestling, where he is a former WDW Champion and the winner of 2017 Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament. Rapid has made appearances for japan's biggest promotions such as Big Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling NOAH, DDT Pro-Wrestling and other minor independent promotions such as Tenryu Project, Apache Pro-Wrestling and Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS. Professional wrestling career Early Career On June 15, 2013, Ra-Pid debuted in a event produced by Kuuga. Doutonbori Pro Wrestling (2013–present) On September 2013 it was announced that Ra-Pid had joined their roster. He quietly joined the SUPER SONIC stable. On November 15, Ra-Pid debuted in Doutonbori Pro Wrestling when he and stablemate Daisuke Masaoka defeated Mede Tiger Mask and Taiyoto Kamen in the First Dotonbori Tag King Decision League. They went all the way to finals of the tournament scoring 8 points, but lost to Masamune and MIYAWAKI in the finals. Following that, he participated in the First Doutonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament, going all the way to the semi-finals, losing to Kuuga in the semi-final match. Two months later, he participated in the Second Doutonbori Tag King Decision League in the Block A, again alongside Daisuke Masaoka. They finished their block with 3 points, going to the finals due to Gamelas and Kuuga being pulled out of the tournament, losing in the finals to Billyken Kid and Masamune and failing to win the vacated WDW Tag Team Championship. On mid-2014, Ra-Pid started to pick up wins against longtime veterans such as Magnitude Kishiwada, The Great Kabuki, HUB and one of the ace's of Doutonbori TORU, putting him in the title picture. On May 4 2015, Ra-Pid defeated Kuuga to win the WDW Championship, solidifying his status has the Ace of the company. On July 12, he participated in the 2015 Doutonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament, advancing all the way to the finals, defeating Takaku Fuke in the final. In his reign, he successfully defended his title against TORU and Hiro Tonai, until he participated in the 2016 Doutonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament with him being pinned in the second round by Magnitude Kishiwada. This would lead to Ra-Pid losing his title to Magnitude Kishiwada. On October 29, he and Kinryu participated in the 2016 Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament with them losing to HUB and Yuto Kikuchi. On July 16, 2017, Ra-Pid and TORU unsuccessfully challenged Billy Ken Kid and Kuuga for the WDW Tag Team Championship. On August, 8 to 20 he participated in the Dotonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament 2017, defeating Katsumi Oribe in the first round and defeated the reigning champion Kazuaki Mihara, but lost to TORU in the finals. That win over Kazuaki Mihara would lead to Ra-Pid getting a title match, but he unsuccessfully was defeated by Kazuaki Mihara. Later in the end of the year Ra-Pid turned heel and formed a partnership with Diablo. In October until November the two took part of the 2017 Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament defeating Akagi and Yuto Kikuchi in the first round, the reining WDW Tag Team Champions Billyken Kid and Kuuga in the second round, and HUB and Orochi in the finals of the tournament, earning a title match for the WDW Tag Team Championship. On December 22 they lost to Billyken Kid and Kuuga, failing to capture the WDW Tag Team Championships. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving Knee Drop **TODOME **Express DDT **RKO (Jumping cutter, sometimes used at an elevated position or as a sudden counter to an opponent) Championships and accomplishments *'Doutonbori Pro Wrestling' **WDW Championship (1 time) **WDW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Orochi **Doutonbori Saikyo Otoko Tournament (2015) Category:SUPER SONIC Category:Wrestlers Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster